


A Promise

by lMysticWindl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lMysticWindl/pseuds/lMysticWindl
Summary: This was one promise Luke refused to break.





	

Luke knew Ethan was hurting, he could see it in his eye. The way he averts his gaze when Luke spoke of Kronos and the war. The way he flinched when Luke spoke of anything about the war. The way he refrained himself from growling when anyone mentioned the war. How he would clench his fist when anyone spoke of Kronos'a rise. And when Luke managed to finally bring it up to Ethan's attention, he felt something within Ethan snap.

Luke watched as his love fell to the floor of his room, crying, bawling like a baby. He listened as he poured his heart out. As Ethan spoke of his fears of losing him, all Luke could do was to watch quietly. He could do nothing more than pull him closer. Luke would have whisper comforts into his ears, but Luke knew, none of what he could say to comfort him, was true. None of what Ethan wanted to hear was true. Luke could lie to the world and get away with it, if he wanted to, but he couldn't lie to Ethan.

As his sob's quieted, Ethan spoke, his voice hoarse, soft and tired but Luke understood him. "Promise me, please, Luke, please, that at the end of the day, we'll still be together. That if we go to hell, we'll go together. That no matter where we end up, we'll be together. Please, Luke, it's the only thing I ever want from you. Luke, I'm begging you. You're the only thing I care about. The only person I could ever love. The only one that could ever bring me happiness and joy...and hope. Luke, please." 

Luke just couldn't say no or yes to the face Ethan showed him, nor to the voice Ethan used. He sounded so tired, so done, and so hopeful. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying and his lips swollen from trying to contain his sobs. The cheeks that were turning red from crying. Before he said anything Ethan slowly turned his head away and back, tilting it upwards towards him with a worn out look. "Please, Luke, it's the only thing I ask of you. I don't care if this world gets destroyed. I want-no I need us to be together. Luke please. I beg you." 

"I promise you, Ethan." 

Ethan's eye widened, not in shock but anger. "Don't lie to me, you can't lie to me." Luke watched as Ethan's shoulder slumped and he heard the waterworks starting back up. "Why is it so hard for anyone to love me? Why is it so hard for anyone to keep a promise made to me? Why is life so unfair? Why does life hate me?" Luke reached out towards his distressed lover with a heavy heart. 

"Ethan. I love you. And I promise you that no matter where we go, we'll be together." The sobs slowed down and quieted but it was still as plain as day that Ethan still didn't believe him. "Ethan. Look at me, please." Luke heaved out a sigh and from his bed drawer pulled out a box. "Ethan. I promise you, we will be together by the end of this." This time instead of waiting for the Asian to turn around. Luke made his way around. Got on one knee and held out the box. "I cannot promise you marriage, but I will promise you an eternity together." 

This time, Ethan's eyes widened in shock. He searched Luke's face for any lies and when he couldn't find any, he threw himself at the blonde. "Thank you, Luke, thank you." Luke gave Ethan a breath taking smile before he lifted him up and set him on his bed. "Luke, are we going to-?" 

He was cut off by Luke, "What do you think?" 

For the first time since the war started, Ethan laughed. A nice, hearty laugh. "I love you, Luke."

Luke's breath caught in his throat. He hardly ever heard Ethan say that to him. He, himself said it at most a dozen time while Ethan hardly ever said it. "I love you too, Ethan. And I promise you, we'll be together forever." Ethan had a full blown smile as he pulled the blonde down for a kiss. Things quickly escalated from there. In a matter of moments, Luke had his lover, undressed and hard. "Hard already, sweetie?" He teased the Asian with a smile. Ethan blushed, turning his head away with a slight groan on his lips when he felt fingers in him.

"Slow and Steady or Fast and Rough?" Luke asked, peering into Ethan's eyes.

Ethan locked finger with Luke and gave him a cheeky smile, "How about Slow and Rough?" 

Luke snorted as he continued to finger the boy underneath him. "I believe that can be arranged." Luke leaned over for a kiss right before he trusted in. Ethan screamed into the kiss as Luke hit his prostate dead on. Smirking, Luke pulled all the way back out. Giving Ethan only second to recover before slamming back in.

"What happened to slow?" 

Luke smirked. "What are you talking about, babe? For me, this is slow." Ethan rolled his eyes right when Luke pulled back out and slammed right back in. He felt his eyes roll all the way back as he moaned in bliss. 

"Luke, harder! Faster!" Ethan moaned, throwing his head back, arching his back and curling his toes. He grabbed Luke's hands and held them tight.

"I thought you wanted it slow." Luke smiled as Ethan gave him as good of a glare as his one eye allowed.

"Fine, whatever you want, honey." Luke smirked as he picked up speed, they quickly neared their climaxes and shot their cum, Luke, deep into Ethan and Ethan, everywhere. "Love you, baby." 

"Love you too." Ethan managed a small and tired smile before he allowed his tiredness to take over. Luke smiled softly and tucked him in. This was not their last night together. Not if he could help it. 

\---

And when Luke finally sealed his fate, the last thing he saw was Ethan. Holding back tears with his only good eye. Luke was so tempted to just run back over to him and hug him one last time, but he couldn't. Last night was the last night they spent together, the last night they could hold each other. Luke remembered Ethan's gasps, moans, and kisses like it was his duty. He held a bitter some smile as he allowed the foreign thing consume his body. 

The thing that made Luke snap back and in control was Ethan. The moment when he was able to finally look through Kronos's eyes and see his one and only love fly off Olympus was when he drew the line. He fought against Annabeth, sweet little Annabeth and didn't snap back to himself but when he saw Ethan raise his sword against him. He resurfaced and the last thing he saw was Ethan, eyes wide in shock as he plummeted to his death. 

Luke knew what he had to do next. He knew it like he knew Ethan. The only thought he had in mind was Ethan. He was coming. This was one promise he was NEVER going to break. He was sure of it.


End file.
